Demons and Space Pirates
by LightHawk
Summary: Crossover. When Inu Yasha follows Kagome to her time to apologize for yet another insensitive thing, he meets the Tenchi crew, on vacation to see a fellow shrine priest. . . R


Disclaimer: All characters as well as the Tetsusaiga, Tensaiga, Hiraikotsu, and the Tenchi all belong to their respectful owners.  
  
Summary: When Inu Yasha and Kagome take a vacation in the future, they meet a very interesting group. . . Kag/Inu Mir/San Ten/Ryo Sess/Rin Kouga/???  
  
Prologue  
  
"Osuwari!"  
  
This was the state Miroku and Sango found Inu Yasha upon their catching up with Kagome, Miroku sporting a few more bumps on his head than usual, and Sango's face a dark shade of red, her hand grasping the Hiraikotsu in a death grip. "Stupid domineering overprotective bitch." "What was that Inu Yasha?" The hanyou wisely chose to remain quiet on the subject. Kagome let a growl escape low from her throat before speaking again. "I'm going home, and there's nothing you can do to stop me." "Wanna bet?" came Inu Yasha's threatening reply. "Don't make me use the S- word."  
  
Before Inu Yasha had a chance to reply, Kagome had already jumped over the edge of the well. Inu Yasha stared at the spot the girl had left to her time through before turning his back and resting against the edge of the well. Sango sighed. "Aren't you going after her?" ". . . No." The demon hunter and monk looked at each other a second before nodding. Both grasped Inu Yasha and tossed the hanyou into the Well of the Bone Eaters.  
  
* * *  
  
"But Tenchi." Ryoko mustered the best puppy-dog face she could before the young man turned to face her. "No buts Ryoko. We're going to Tokyo with grandpa and that's that." "What about mine?" Tenchi turned in time to meet Ryoko's rear head-on. Blood began leaking from Tenchi's nose moments before Ayeka crashed through the wall, taking out the seductress. "Lord Tenchi has no need of your inappropriate conduct, witch!" "And what if he likes my 'inappropriate conduct', princess?" The fight gained momentum from that point. Sasami walked into the room long enough to clean Tenchi's nose, and then walked back downstairs, preparing food for their journey to Tokyo.  
  
Washu, the greatest genius in the universe, was waiting for her downstairs, loading supplies into coolers. "Washu, why are we going to Tokyo again?" "Because Lord Katsuhito is taking us to meet a fellow priest, Higurashi if I remember correctly." The conversation abruptly ended as Katsuhito walked into the house, narrowly missing a few items of paraphernalia falling from the walls, followed by Mihoshi. Washu almost immediately checked everything, making sure it could in no way break, explode, dismantle at the touch, or anything it was not supposed to. Add on to the fact that she then threw all of their luggage into one of her many pocket dimensions. "There, now everything is hopefully Mihoshi proof."  
  
* * *  
  
"Oh, Kagome. Welcome home dear." Mrs. Higurashi's face was smiling as her errant daughter entered the house, typically dirty and her clothes stained with who knows what. "Hi Mom. Hi Souta." "Is Inu Yasha coming back with you?" "Hopefully not." Before Souta could utter another reply, Grandpa came down the stairs, muttering while he shuffled through multiple ofudas. He had almost reached the bottom step when his daughter-in-law's voice broke through his reverie. "Grandpa, when are our guests arriving?" The question seemed to bother the old man a second before he answered. ". . . Guests?" Everyone in the house facefaulted. "Yes, the shrine priest and his grandson that you invited to examine the shrine." "Oh, yes, Katsuhito. They're arriving sometime today." Kagome sweatdropped at this revelation. "Today?!" "What's wrong with today dear?" The door creaked open. "I am." There stood everyone's favorite hanyou. Mrs. Higurashi was almost instantly on him, stroking his ears. "Would you like some ramen, dear?" Inu Yasha muttered a "Feh." and sat down at the table, ignoring the death glare Kagome was giving him.  
  
The group sat in silence, sans Mrs. Higurashi's cooking, for a few minutes before Kagome finally stood. The young miko walked behind the half- demon, grabbed his ear and dragged him upstairs, amid shouts of "Wench, what did I do!?" Once inside her room, multiple thumps, screams of the S- word, and curses manged to make their way down to the three sitting in the kitchen. Mrs. Higurashi smiled through it all, and when it finally stopped said, "Young people in love." Grandpa nodded his agreement before beginning to study his ofudas again.  
  
Upstairs was a different story entirely. Both Kagome and Inu Yasha were staring openmouthed out the window frequented by Inu Yasha. Outside, a black vortex of apparent nothingness had formed. It wasn't much to look at, other than being a black hole in the foreground about the size of a man. Compared to some of the weird stuff Kagome had seen, this was downright boring. No sooner had the though crossed her mind than an object came flying out of the hole, followed shortly by an older gentleman. Inu Yasha was in the tree next to her window instantly, hand on the Tetsusaiga, way too far in defense mode to realize it.  
  
When the pile started moving, Kagome realized it was a pile of bodies. Mostly women at that. When they had finally untangled, a short red one turned to the portal, moved her hands as if she was typing, and the vortex began to close. A blonde one was already crying her eyes out on the short red-head. The only male of the group seemed to be slightly frustrated, his eyes quickly surveying the damage before turning to the old man. By this time, the rest of the Higurashi family had figured out the crash had emanated from outside, and not upstairs, and were outside. The young man seemed alarmed at the arrival of witnesses, but relaxed when Kagome's grandfather began talking to the old man and turned to the cyan- haired lady of the group. She almost instantly began to look hurt at something the young man said, but her face turned mischievous as soon as his back turned.  
  
Seconds later, Inu Yasha was falling towards the ground, followed by screams of "Hey Tenchi, I got a live one!" and "Inu Yasha!". Kagome was outside the house in record time, but not soon enough for a very angry hanyou to jump back into the tree to attack whatever had pushed him. Her scent was moving around too fast for him to follow! "Lookin' for something pretty boy?" a taunting voice asked behind him. The leaping slash he performed would have easily caught any human, but the woman avoided him with ease. Getting frustrated with his inability to hit his target, the son of Inutaisho finally drew his father's weapon. "Quite a sword you got there, almost as big as Tenchi's." The young man blushed a beet red, but Inu Yasha was already on the attack. As he was in mid-swing, the old man blocked his path. "Excellent blade, young man. Care to fight an old man?" Inu Yasha growled, and moved to race past the old man. "I thought a young man such as yourself would not be intimidated by an old geezer such as myself."  
  
"Your death wish." Inu Yasha swung the Tetsusaiga, intending to lob off the geezer's head. All he met was air. "You'll need to move faster than that." A blade poked him in the back. A spin jump and the hanyou was out of the old man's grasp. A classic charge and downswing. The old man brought out a bokken just in time to watch it be slashed in two. Inu Yasha's advance was abruptly stopped. The mighty Tetsusaiga was wedged into the wooden blade. A jerk and the fang flew out of it's master's hands.  
  
Sasami had taken advantage of the white-haired man's thunderstruck appearance and moved into position to touch his ears. They twitched under her touch! "Those are real!?" The young girl squealed. Inu Yasha turned on her. "Of course, I'm. . . " "A problem child." Kagome finished for him. "And just what is that supposed to mean?" "They are our guests, baka!" Inu Yasha, in the process of spouting a retort, which would have undoubtedly ended in him face first to the concrete, was interrupted by Grandpa. "Now children, I think some explanations are needed in this area." Inu Yasha just glared at Kagome before uttering a "Feh.", reclaimed the Tetsusaiga, and went inside to consume any ramen possible. Tenchi had also struck up a similar conversation with Ryoko. "Ryoko, you attacked him without provocation." "But he was spying on us Tenchi." "No buts. I swear, we can't take you anywhere without you causing trouble. These are our hosts! You can't let them know you're not human, but I guess that's out of the question now, isn't it?" Ryoko, for her part, managed to look guilty enough, and Tenchi stopped long enough to follow the rest of the crew inside. Ryoko stayed outside for a few seconds before firing an energy blast into the air, marking their arrival with fireworks.  
  
A/N: Prologue, that's a funny word. I can't decide who to pair Kouga with, if anyone, so e-mail me or review if you have any suggestions. 


End file.
